narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Osore
Echo's Opening Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkEZhvqK9hg Echo Uchiha Appearance As a fifteen year old, Echo isn't fully grown. He is about five foot nine inches tall and has defined muscles. He has black hair that resembles Sasuke Uchiha's, but rather than going back, his hair stands up, and has a green tint. He wears a sleeveless black cloak that's halfway unbuttoned, revealing a black silk and fish net undershirt and tight black leather arm guards. He always wears a black bandanna with a black plated leaf ninja emblem cut through by a scratch, symboling his status as a rogue ninja. As a weapon, he also carries a long katana with jagged ridges, the back half of the blade being black, and the front a dark gray. The sword has a flame like design seperating the blade colors, and he keeps it sheathed on the side of his belt, as a samarai does. Also, like me, Echo is left handed. Origin Echo was conceived to an Uchiha clan witch one hundred years after the events of Shippuden. His father was a terrible alcoholic, and one day he went to far. After beating Echo's mother, he forced her to engage in a ritual to sacrifice her unborn baby's soul to give his father more power. But, with the love of her baby fueling her, she switched the recipient of the power. She offered her husband to empower her son. The demonic energy caused her to engage in labor early, and after saying a final prayer and giving birth, she dies. Her neighbors see an eerie green light shining from their chimney to the heavens, and decide to investigate. Upon witnessing the situation they take Echo in. The legendary ninja Omaha, who has never leaved his home in a region of plateaus, mysteriously arrives and takes the boy for personal training. Bio Prologue The Chunin Exams Echo's story begins with him registering for the upcoming Chunin Exams, being paired up with Yako Uzamaki and Raika Haruno. He begins to notice strange movements from the ANBU black ops. He passes regular Genin tests and moves on to the exams themselves. At the location of the written exams, he meets other Genin from far away villages. Monk from the Rain village, and an odd ninja named Kikal from the Sand village. His team aces the Written Exams and moves on to the Forest of Death. There, Monk's teammate who holds a grudge against Echo, seperates him from the rest of his team, leaving Yako to fight Monk's other female teammate by himself. Yako and the enemy cross mortal blows, and Yako proves that his heart can overcome his natural weakness. But, in the end, both he and the Rain ninja die. Echo follows Monk's other grudge holding teammate, Leo, deep into the woods, and is forced to place his sword out of his reach. Monk suddenly appears, revealing that Uzamaki is dead, and that Echo will kill Leo if he fights him. Leo stubbornly charges Echo with his own sword, but Echo was fueled by a quest of vengeance for his teammate. Echo caught the sword inbetween his fingers and slayed Leo with an unknown technique, later revealed to be the first Demon Mangekyo Sharingan Echo unlocks, the Tainted Lifetime technique. Due to the unusually low number of Genin that survived the exam, the procters allowed the eight who survived to pass on to the finals. Echo is set to face a fellow Leaf Genin who bears unshared rage against him, Kyogo Hyuga. But, before the match can begin, the ANBU confirm Echo's suspicions and begin an attack, attempting to slaughter everyone in the stadium. Echo desperately searches for Raika, and eventually finds her cornered by three ANBU. Echo forces her to leave, and after fierce swordplay, slays two of them. The third one makes a strange sound with a whistle and ten others appear. After Echo is easily apprehended, his limbs are removed from socket, and he is beaten severely. He attempts to fight back, but is helpless without the use of his limbs. After voting, they decide to leave him half dead, to feed the crows. About half an hour later, Raika and a group of Medical ninja arrive. He is healed after time, but his rage against this new, ANBU Empire, begins a dark journey that will change the lives of everyone... Eye Of The Demon Introduction Two years later, all of Konoha are terrified of the ANBU army, except one, Echo. He begins to kill dozens of ANBU until his identity is eventually revealed to them. Knowing that they would destroy all of Konoha to find him, he must unaffiliate himself with the village and become a rogue. He searches for someone to kill, and eventually is forced to behead Kyugo Hyuga, and brand himself as a traitor. He leaves the village behind with a trail of corpses, arriving at a small town on the border of the Land of Fire. Raika tracks him down and questions his motives. He tells her the truth and she begs him to return, but he knows it is too late and refuses, temporarilt disabling her so he could escape. He purposely confronts a squad of ANBU and demands to be brought to their leader to join, hoping to infiltrate their ranks. They lead him to a concentration camp that the ANBU keep their prisoners in, and is revealed to have to kill every single prisoner as an emergency initiation. He obliterates every single one, leaving only a surprise survivor, Monk, who was revealed to have been captured at the Chunin Exams three years ago. They have an all out brawl, leaving both exhausted. Echo begins to reveal his horrific Demon Mangekyo Sharingan to counter Monk's Uindo Doushi dojutsu. Before he can attack, the ANBU leader appears through a hologram, making Echo and Monk ANBU captains, not wanting to waste any powerful ninja. Double Agent Arc The two are grudgingly paired on their first mission, to the Land of Wind. They are to assassinate a rebellious elder of the Sand Village, who in fact is in the hospital from a previous failed assassination attempt. Echo infiltrates the Village and successfully enters the hospital, but Monk is stopped at the entrance by a familiar face, Kikal. As they battle Monk faces the awe-inspiring power of Kikal's Glass Manipulation kekkai genkai, and learns more about Kikal's past. Before the battle can end, a horn sounds and Kikal runs off, along with every other Sand ninja in sight. Echo also notices the absence of ninja and successfully vanquishes the unconscious elder. He meets up with Monk and they leave the village. After taking a failed shortcut through the canyons of th Land of Wind, they find blood and corpses everywhere, and a nearly dead Kikal. He tells them of a seemingly insane ninja that lives in the depths of the caves, who has the unique ability to shapeshift into anything he pleases. About once every two months, he rampages through the village. Kikal speaks of his dream to finally end the shapeshifter's life and finally save his village. Kikal agrees to join Echo and Monk and they set off once more, accomplishing a few mercenary operations before they receive their next mission briefing. They are to rush to and protect a seemingly deserted outpost in the Land of Earth that contains important information to the ANBU Empire. They arrive to learn that they are the only ANBU who were able to make it in time and that a large group of rebels were coming to attack the base. There turns out to be about two-hundred enemy ninja in total and after a long and devastating battle, the three come out bloodstained and victorius. Venom Tournament Arc Hoping to find a way to undermine the ANBu with a weakness, they research several articles in the base's library. While searching, the three are cornered by a mob boss and his cronies, who are apparently allied with the ANBU. The man claims to have witnessed the battle and invites them to be his representatives in the upcoming illegal competition, the Venom Tournament, in which the winner receives one conceivable wish. The three in accept in hopes of increasing their power. They take a ferry through Kiringakure's waters to reach an island completely shrouded in mist, the Venom Isle. Before they reach the island, other competitors began a battle royale to eliminate compettion before they reach the shore. Echo, Monk, and Kikal are forced to kill everyone aboard, including the bribed captain, leaving them to crash ashore. Landing on the island in flambouyant style, they see that there are some very tough competitors. They learn the rules of the competition, a team may have up to five people, meaning that the three were outnumbered by two, aside from this, they are no other rules. The group learns this the hard way as they dodge assasination attempts the entire night. The first round is prolonged as someone detonated an explosive in the middle of the night that resulted in the death of four teams, meaning that the matchups for the round must be reorganized. Echo, Monk, and Kikal each pass their matches with rather ease. Echo is shocked to see Raika is attending the battles, having tracked him down. With her is Monk's apparent girlfriend, a nameless kunoichi with mysterious abilities. Catching up and apologizing to Raika for leaving her, the second rounds commence. These rounds prove to be more difficult, as each of the three have to put considerable more effort into each match. A week-long break is rewarded to the finalists, who use the time to heal and train. Echo and Monk walk into the lobby of their suite room to find Kikal picking a fight with a mysterious with a fearsome leader, Viro. Enraged for unknown reasons, Kikal pulls the gas mask off of Viro. Kikal immediatly drops to his knees and cries out in pain. viro quickly placed his mask back on and leaves with his group. Kikal is placed into intensive care and Echo illegally takes a blood sample from him, injecting the apparent 'disease' into himself. He then quarrantines himself into a room with a medic-nin for three days, eventually building up an immunity to the disease. Echo is matched up against Viro and proves to be more than a match for him without his 'death breath' technique, and despite other efforts of attack from Viro, Echo does more than avenge Kikal by torturing Viro in front of everyone until he begged for mercy, only to slaughter him yet. Viro's team forfeits in sheer disbelief of their leader dying, making Team Echo the winners of the Venom Tournament. The mysterious host and richest man in the world, Tuskatoru, praises Echo for his victory and shakes his hand. Echo senses that Tuskatoru is an extremely powerful and corrupted ninja, more powerful than he had ever seen. Tuskatoru seemed to know what Echo was thinking and asked Echo for his wish. Before Monk or the injured Kikal could present an idea or object, Echo reveals an alternate motive, he selfishly wishes to be apprenticed to Tuskatoru. In a rage, Monk charges Echo with a killing intent, but he is sprayed with paralyzation darts, the last thing he sees is Echo walkiing away with his new mentor. Fallen Ninja Arc Echo is sepereated from Tuskatoru shortly after and is accompanied by a few of his underlings to a region of plateaus in a strip of land between the Cloud and Mist Villages, both of which are apparently now under his control. This is revealed to be the passage to his pallace, which lies miles into the mountain abyss. The minions of Tuskatoru reveal that he is not quite ready to be his private apprentice, and that he must past an inconceivable test that none had lived through before. There is revealed to be four great bridges connecting each region of the mountainous strip, and that Tuskatoru's most powerful students await him at each one, all prepared for a death match... To Be Continued Kagekenin arc Echo returns to the past to find two strangers kidnapping Naruto. He corners them and asks to join in hopes of infiltrating their ranks. They accept and lead him to a cave, and thinking it is a trap, they attack him. He easily despells them and refuses to kill them. Seireitou and his possey arrive and the Kagekenin retreat, leaving Echo frustrated. He follows them to their base and watches their battle, seeing Thorn Gurasu get killed, he goes to inform his partner, Morag Tsurugi. Morag allows Echo to join and they vanish before Ryun and Seireitou can find them. Personality Echo is a comlicated individual, and earning his respect is an incredible feat. He usually assumes complete apathy, as it integrates directly into his toturous method of fighting. No one has ever truly seen his true personality as Echo keeps it well hidden through his dark composure. After training with Shishimaru Echo gains a sadistic nature, often killing everyone in sight. His attitude greatly resembles that of Itachi Uchiha, always retaining his composure. Echo is known to be a natural leader, taking charge through his composure, quick wits, without really trying to boss anyone around. Abilities Echo is undoubtedly the fastest character in the universe, being able to swing his blade at least one hundred times before the naked eye can see a single swing. His speed is ewven more impressive because he never uses any speed amplification jutsu such as Flash Step or the Flying Thunder God Technique. He is a master swordsman, integrating his blade, Akujin, into almost every technique. He fights with his blade right side up as well as assassin style, preferring to disable limbs in a semi-lethal manner, to torture his opponents before killing them. Recently he has acquired a new Cursed Blade of evil from his training with Shishimaru Genbu, named Shindou no Ken. Echo specializes in torture jutsus, to agonize his opponent before their death. His techniques are undoubtedbly some of the most ruthless jutsu ever used. Also, Echo is an unrivaled genius, able to calculate battle tactics on the spot. He uses this to fight intelligently, helping him find weaknesses and defend from his opponent's attacks. Aside from being smart in battle, Echo is also a brilliant War and Economic strategist, and is a natural leader, even uniting the most powerful shinobi in the world to form S.W.O.R.D. (As seen in The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay) He has even rallied faces like Ryun Uchiha, Seireitou Hyuga, Seireitou Uchiha, Luke Uchiha, and Tuari Fire all for his cause of defeating The Watchers Jutsu Also, Echo's jutsu cannot be duplicated in any way, as he is a unique being, and only he is the living contract between the Earth and hell. If someone were to attempt to copy any of his techniques, there would no result, and if someone were to try a genetic jutsu, they would quickly have seizures and die from the overload of demonic properties. Fun Facts Echo kills more people than anyone else in my fanfic, more or less making him an anti-villain, rather than hero. He has recurring run-ins with The Hermit. In a humorous method, the kunoichi that encounter Echo always make note of his astounding eight pack abbs. (This is actually pretty impressive considering he's 15.) Is appearing in the newest RP, check it out. Check it out: The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay Special Events -Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha-Epic clash between two titans, who will win? Read to find out. Fight's Theme:Diary Of Jane(Breaking Benjamin) -Birds and Brimstone:Indo Huiyo vs Echo Uchiha-Who's the real punk? Echo or Indo? Result for Echo: Victory Fight's Theme:Blow Me Away(Breaking Benjamin) -To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha-In an effort to prove his worth, Seireitou challenges Echo to a battle, clashing wits, morals, and even giving a sneak peak into their future as mighty gods. Result for Echo: Victory Fight's Theme: Undecided -Extermination: Evan Herane vs Echo Uchiha- Echo encounters a man named Evan Herane, who mission is to eterminate every living Uchiha. They battle it out and Evan learns the hard way why Echo's power is only his. Result for Echo: Victory -Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga- Seireitou challenges Echo and Ryun to battle but learns that sometimes change is much different than you think. In the climax Seireitou attempts to rid Echo of his powers but falls prey to Echo's cunning. After Seireitou's retreat to Other World, Echo is left to carry Ryun back to Yamagakure 2. Result for Echo: Victory By Default Quotes (To Kickal) "I don't see how a loser like you can eat so much and keep one chin." "These eyes aren't of this world or of the next, but something in between. These eyes are the reason that as long as I see, hell will always be a part of me." "Please, I hate you, but I'm not ready to kill you yet, so for my sake and yours, run." "I am the avatar of a world that all evenually enter, I am the lving contract." "Nothing can stop the man who wields death." *From the newest RP, 'The Watchers'* "Now that you know that, I think we should prepare, but quietly, we don't want to cause an uproar. Considering we don't know what we're up against, this is going to be difficult. It might just be up to us. Keep in mind, what or whoever we are up against, they are always watching." "I do have ties, but my soul was built upon evil, and if I let my bonds interfere with battle, I will be more than weak." Future Echo Theme Song: "Hearts Burst Into Fire"-Bullet For My Valentine Background This is Echo's true future form, discovered when Echo destroyed the Twilight King and assumed his true destiny. All that is known of Echo is that he is partners with Kouin, a master manipulator and temptress. She shows a large amount of affection for him, but due to his untrusting nature he often denies this to be true. In my newest story, Future Echo narrates his childhood from the ages 7-10, and resumes his narration when he is 15, just after obtaining The Crest of Twilight. It reveals that he knew Kouin years before Naruto Omega Beta, and that both of their personalities were very different. Personality After one-thousand years, and the fall of the Twilight King by Echo's hand, Echo has realized that no matter how pure a vision is, absolute power can corrupt anyone. Also, after re-meeting Kouin, the heartbreak that ruined his childhood and life reurns to haunt him, causing him to be quite fragile emotionally. This has caused his orinigal intentions of covering himself up in a facade of apathy to be reinforced, making him appear to be more evi lthan ever, no matter how untrue this is. At this point, Echo is fairly sure that his life is doomed to misery, making the best of it by doing what he does best, killing. Other than that, he spends his time trying to avoid the other heroes of Omega Beta, who constantly try to get him to open up. But who knows, he might still have a chance out there. Abilities Most of Echo's abilities are unknown, although it can easily be assumed that he is extremely potent. As of yet, two of his abilities have been revealed: *'Extreme Speed:' It is well known that Echo was the fastest character alive in the past, but after reaching his physical prime through The Crest of Twilight Echo's speed has even lost its limit and when moving he now defies the laws of space. *'Swordplay Specialist:' In conjunction with his unmatchable speed Echo only has need for his blade Akujin's sealed katana state. This, combined with his mass defying speed could easily mutilate hundreds of ninja with a single swing. *'Hand To Hand Prowess' Echo's hand to hand fighting style is ruthless, quickly using holds to break his opponent's inner structure apart with ease. It is strongly advised not to get within his range. *'Scaleless Chakra and Energy' Even though Echo constantly has his spiritual pressure supressed to the point of it not even able to be detected, he has increased his already substantual demonic prowess the point where his Hakumeigan's instantanious death causing abilities in conjunction with his still unknown Shikai-Shukai forms, he is the last person in the universe anyone would want to battle. Relationships Kouin: Kouin is the foster child of Mrs. Senju, a woman who had her heartbroken and raised her to be a weapon to break the hearts of men. It is know nthat in Echo's past, as a child between the ages of 7 and 9, he saw her everyday while working with Mrs. Senju. At this time she was extremely condescending, treating him like dirt for being common. Even through this, and although he was unaffected by her alluring kekkei genkai, he was still drawn to her, and went so far as to leave his home in hopes of being successful as a ninja and finally becoming good enough for her. Years later, once he is 15, 2 months after finding The Crest Of Twilight, Echo has become a ninja with extreme power and almost total apathy towards everything, yet whe nhe gets an invitation to meet her he sees that she is more beautiful than ever and melts. Completely devoting himself to her, his affections are still unreturned by her cold heart. In a plea of desperation, he confesses his love for her and pleas for her to marry him. She declines without remorse, choosing instead to marry the brutish son of the Fire Daimyo for his money. Echo is heartbroken once again and begins to hate everyone, refusing contact with anyone for 10 years, merely training by himself. Ten years later at the age of 25 they meet at the deceased Mrs. Senju's house and it is shown that like a circle, Kouin has now had a fair taste of misery herself, her husband abusive and now deceased. She is shown to have grown in beauty even more, but the most evident change aside form that is that she is in extreme sorrow and remorse for what she did to Echo, now shown to be warmhearted. She begs for his forgiveness and they agree t obe friends, Echo unaware that Kouin is in love with in, and Kouin too ashamed to confess. Future Ryuka: In this time, although Echo is neraly 100 years younger than Ryuka, he somewhat bears the seniority in their relationship. He sees Ryuka as himself if he had never choose the path of darkness power, and sees that Ryuka is still at the point where he can decide his path. This somewhat frustrates Echo because his future was sealed at the age of 7. All in all, he respects Ryuka as one of his only true friends and constantly looks out for him, making sure he doesn't make a decision without thinking. Seireitou Hyuga: In the past Echo was completely emotionless, and it was unknown that he suffered from heart break. But after meeting with Kouin again, and working with her everyday and being nothing more than a friend, Echo's heart break is evident in the sense that his cruel personality has changed into an empty one, unable to deal with any more torment. He is shown to somewhat respect Seireitou for his morality, but is still confident that he is miles ahead of Seireitou in terms of power. Shishimaru Genbu: It is well known that Echo held high respect for Shishimaru in the past as a mentor and potential friend, but during the act of the Peace Requiem Shishimaru betrayed him. This caused Echo to lose all respsect for his former master. Hikaru Kurosaki A fellow Yonkou, Echo sees Hikaru as the perfect example of the rare sight of someone who possesses extreme power, but isn't afraid to lose it. Even though he would never admit it, Echo greatly repsects Hikaru and enjoys hearing his opinions. This is something that is coated by Echo's wall of apathy. Mizore Kousoku: Although they haven't met yet, it can be assumed that they would have certain uniqueness between them, considering all of their similarities. Both of them having a mutual enjoyment by undermining Seireitou, having demon sourced abilities, both intellectuals, and share sarcastic prowess. Quotes *"I grew up sheltered by light, reeking of boyhood innocence, but in the end, darkness somehow wove its way into my heart, and like Twilight, I am light captured solemnly by the darkness." *"You will always be nothing more than a pathetic failure." *"You will never understand what it's like to live your life constantly burying your emotions with loose soil, having to constantly work against the people around you who, like rain, wash away all of your work." *"Never demand my respect, you have to earn it by facing at least half of the hell I have." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Leaf Ninja Category:ANBU Category:Missing-nin